Protection
by thepotionsmaster369
Summary: On one fateful night , Severus Snape saves sixth year Ginny Weasley from her all too certain fate. He reluctantly offers her refuge , for reasons he cannot fathom. And as the year passes, Ginny finds herself desiring more than just his protection.
1. Chapter 1

**Protection **

On one fateful night , Severus Snape saves sixth year Ginny Weasley from her all too certain fate. He reluctantly offers her refuge , for reasons he cannot fathom. And as the year passes, Ginny finds herself desiring more than just his protection.

XXXxxxXXX

There were many things in my life that I hated. There were many times that I wished everything would end. I wished there was more than just a million reasons to live.

Harry for example , felt like a memory of last year. A few tantalizing months we had together were like fleeting seconds in my life. I forgot how his hair felt , I forgot how I trembled when he brushed my skin with his fingers. I forgot.

I hadn't seen him in months and it hurt. I was empty , something was missing , he was missing. I was hollow , a shell. I was a source of hope for my peers but inside I was already dead. It was love. It was love that was killing me slowly.

Neville stuck by my side , as did Luna and they were the reasons for my smiles , smiles that cracked my worn face. Neville would hold my hand on cold nights , and for that I was grateful. But it wasn't the same.

He had convinced us all that the DA was going strong , that we had a cause worth fighting for. Foolishly , I let myself believe him , that we could make a difference. We danced with fire, waiting for it to finally consume us.

Life was uncertain , unfixed , especially at Hogwarts. It used to be my haven , my second home but now it had become a brainwashing and torture institution , a school for death eaters in training.

I remembered that defence lesson , when something had broken inside.

"Today we are going to practise the cruciatus curse."

Amycus Carrow smirked evilly , looking at the students like they were his next meal. His eyes landed on me.

"Weasley! Come here!"

His demand was never left unfullfiled , he was dangerous , he could kill. Shaking , I stood from my desk and walked over to him like I was going to my execution. Amycus licked his lips , raking his gaze over me. I was feeling nauseous , wishing I was anywhere but here.

"You are going to demonstrate the effects of the Cruciatus Curse."

I knew it was coming and I braced myself.

"Crucio!" Amycus squealed with pleasure and then I screamed in pain. It was agonizing , excruciating . I was on fire , I was being ripped to shreds. Someone else was yelling , my voice was hoarse , surely this was worse than death. I writhed on the ground , harsh shrieks and cries escaping my mouth.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

The curse was lifted and then transferred to Terry Boot , for interrupting the class. His cries matched mine and I couldn't think or comprehend and that was when I fainted on the classroom floor.

That was one week ago. I lived in fear. No one was safe , not even during lessons. Sure the teachers really tried to protect us but there was nothing that they could really do , they were prisoners just like us.

So when Amycus gave me a detention , for defending Luna , I knew that I was alone. I had trouble hiding the fact that I was afraid. Students did not come out of detention in good shape , in fact most of them were lucky to be alive.

Thursday night came and I reluctantly went to Amycus's office. Reluctantly was a poor choice of word , I was practically shaking in my boots. I swallowed hard and used my trembling hand to knock on the door.

It opened and I stepped in , facing Amycus as I closed the door behind me.

"Weasley." he spoke , for some reason smiling. I felt a shiver down my spine. Amycus covered the distance between us in seconds.

"You are a very beautiful girl , such a shame that it is all going to waste."

God. Now I was scared out of my mind , I had never expected this.

"Give me your wand!" he demanded. Instinct was screaming at me to refuse but I didn't have a choice. I handed it over , now truly defenceless.

"Now let us begin, Crucio!"

I screamed with agony and I was on the floor , my blood boiling in my veins , everything was burning. Then , quicker than I expected , the curse ended. But that was when the more terrible punishment began. Amycus rolled me onto my back , I couldn't object , my body was numb with pain.

"Yes so beautiful." he hissed , his eyes glinting with malevolence and anticipation. Then he was on me , his hard body pressing against me. I whimpered , and wildly tried to push him away with my shaking hands. He grasped them and pinned them above my head , both of his own hands forcing mine into the ground. His breath was on my face and it smelt like firewhisky and blood. I squirmed , trying hopelessly to free myself. Unfortunately the squirming seemed to turn him on and he rolled his lower part against me. One hand took both of mine as his other was used to touch my breasts.

That was when I had enough. Lifting my chin in a defiant manner , I spat in his eye. He cried out and I took this opportune moment to free my hands and force him off me. I spotted my wand , I grabbed it and I bolted from the room.

Seconds later I heard Amycus's terrible voice fill the halls , "I'm going to get you blood traitor!"

I sped around corners , racing for my life. I desperately looked out for teachers or other students but the halls were deserted , no one would dare being caught out past curfew. I could sense that Amycus was gaining on me , his footsteps were getting louder , pounding in the background , echoing over the castle.

"Nowhere to hide!" he taunted , and my blood ran cold. He was right.

Somehow I was now in the dungeons , and I could barely see. It so dark down here. I tried to fight off panic , I could make it. Then suddenly I spotted a door. I flew across to it , flung it open and forced myself inside. I closed it in milliseconds , slamming it shut before whipping around. My upper body collided with something , knocking the wind from my chest. I looked up and with complete horror , I found that I was face to face with none other than Severus Snape.

I was dead.

**XXXxxxXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Protection- Chapter 2****.**

**Thank you to everyone who everyone who reviewed and put me on story alert, it is very much appreciated.**

**XXXxxxXXX**

My stomach seemed to melt and drop to the floor. My breath was hitched in my throat, I realised my hands were shaking.

_I was dead, so, so dead._

My eyes locked with Snape's, his expression was unreadable. I had no idea what he was thinking as his dark eyes board into mine. I swallowed and waited with a combination of awkwardness and fear for him to actually do something.

_Anything_.

From outside the room Amycus's cries were racking the hallway, he was threatening and cursing. The sound became closer and I knew that Amycus was nearby. I stared at Snape , wishing he would hurry up and summon Amycus so I could get my punishment over and done with. I twisted my wand in my hand and considered stunning Snape , just so I could do something.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Weasley."

I gasped, _could he read my mind?_

"Tell me Weasley, how much do you value your life?"

_What kind of question was that? Of course I value my life! Why did he ask me that?_

"Come with me." he says silkily, gesturing to the dimly lit passage way behind him.

I gaped at him, was he really going to help me? Or was I walking into some kind of trap? I didn't trust Snape at and my feet were rooted on the spot.

Snape narrowed his eyes when I didn't move and said, "I assure you Weasley, I am not planning on hurting you but if you don't hurry up I may be tempted to."

Just as he finished uttering those words there was banging on the door behind me, followed by the angry shrieking of Amycus, "Get the hell out here, filthy blood traitor!"

I tensed at his words, he sounded really dangerous and it was only a few moments before he would be able to figure out how to open the door. For some reason it hadn't opened yet, maybe the castle wasn't going to let him in. I considered Snape and concluded that the best option was to go with him. It felt like an eternity in which I stood there but in reality it was probably just a few seconds.

I nodded at Snape, and followed him down the passage way, the whole time my instinct was telling me to get anywhere away from him. It was almost pitch black in the passage and the only light available was being emitted by Snape's wand. Snape reached a door, said a few spells under his breath while tapping the wand on the door and then it swung open. He stepped forwards in a dully lit but very large room. I followed him out, closing the door behind me before realising with a jolt that this room was his own personal quarters. I frantically looked around for an exit and I spotted one mahogany door on the other side of the room. I mentally counted the amount of steps it would take to reach the door, gripping my wand tightly in my hand. I had already escaped once this night, so I was prepared for whatever Snape would throw at me.

"Lower your wand." He says menacingly, his voice like a razor sharp knife cutting through the unsteady atmosphere. With stiff hands I lower my wand, wondering what was coming next. I sincerely hoped Snape would not have a fetish for red-heads.

"For heaven's sakes girl" he hisses angrily, "I am not going to hurt you!"

I don't believe him and before I can help myself I snap, "Why not? I'm just another disgusting blood traitor. What's the difference between me and all the mudbloods you like to kill?"

"Don't say that word!" he spits. I recoil in fear and surprise at his outburst_. Did he really mean that?_

I take a breath in an effort to calm my nerves and my racing heartbeat. I feel the adrenaline leaving my body before a new sensation sets in. It doesn't matter that Snape's not going to hurt me because tomorrow Amycus certainly would. He was the type that sought revenge. I would have to hide, I wouldn't be able to leave the common room, go to class, and go to meals. Maybe that wouldn't matter, I was pretty sure that I could get one of my dormmates to bring some food up for me. But that didn't really solve the problem; I couldn't live in the Gryffindor tower! I would be there until at least Christmas and that was months away! And soon Amycus would find the password out and get into the tower and what would I do then?

"Weasley!" Snape's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "You're hyperventilating."

_Am I?_ I seem to be having trouble breathing; the air just isn't going into my lungs. I try to force it in, the muscles in my back are twisting, and everything is getting a little blurry. My throat is seizing up. I can't see. Someone is shaking my shoulders, someone is yelling rather loudly.

"Breathe, Weasley!" commands Snape furiously. I struggle to slow my breathing down but it seems to be working. "Steady each breath." Snape orders, his hands clutching my shoulders with an iron grip. Somehow I manage to breath normally again. Then I realise Snape's is still holding my shoulders. He notices too and lets go as if nothing had happened.

I am completely dumbfounded, why the hell did Snape just help me? I sure he wouldn't mind if I just hyperventilated to death, that's one less Weasley to be worried about. Judging by the expression on Snape's face, he is thinking the same thing.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" he says. I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm talking about.

"Help me just then and before, saving me from Carrow."

"Believe it or not Weasley, I do not wish death upon everyone."

"You killed Dumbledore" I say stubbornly, "and you tried to kill George."

Fury flickers in Snape's eyes before he resumes his cool composure.

"How do you know that Dumbledore didn't ask me to kill him? How do you know that I was actually aiming for George? "

I gasped, "Dumbledore wanted to die?"

"That, Weasley, is really none of your business."

"Yes it is! It's my brother you're talking about!"

"Your brother is lucky to be alive!"

"You're a monster" I scream, "Nothing but a coward!"

That really was the last straw. Snape's face becomes the epitome of rage. I feel myself begin to shake again; I had really done it now. Snape was looking murderous, really to curse anything that comes past him.

"Don'.Me.." he says through gritted teeth, unlike me his is shaking in anger not fear, "I just saved your life tonight and this is how you repay me?"

Even though I am nearly passing out with fear, I process the words in my mind. He is right.

"Sorry sir" I say, my voice quivering slightly.

He seems surprised by my sudden apology and his eyes are searching, assessing the sincerity in my words.

"And thankyou Sir, for saving me."

He still says nothing but he is looking uncomfortable, almost as if he regretted rescuing me in the first place.

"Please, Professor, is there anything I can do to repay you?" I ask him, more out of wanting a reaction than actually wanting to repay. Don't get me wrong, I was extremely grateful, it's just that the awkwardness of the situation was becoming unbearable. I assume he wouldn't want my service; he probably wants to throw me out of his office at the very moment.

That's why I was mildly shocked when he said, "Yes, Miss Wealsey, there is."

I bite my lip at his words, I wonder what he has in store for me because if he wants to use my services in a way that's inappropriate and against the law, I am so forgetting that he saved me.

"What can I do?"

"Come to my office at precisely seven tomorrow night and I shall explain then." I quell at his subtle dismissal, I do not want to leave when there is a crazed Carrow running loose in the castle.

"What am I going to do?" I ask him.

"Being specific helps, Weasley."

"I mean about Carrow, he is going to kill me tomorrow."

Snape sighs as if I am a troublesome child causing him a great inconvenience. "Remain in the Gryffindor tower tomorrow until the time that you must leave. During this time I will find a distraction for Carrow, and you will be free to exit the tower."

"Ok" I nod, considering, "I can't just do this every day, Carrow is going to get me sooner or later!" I feel the panic well up inside me again.

"Do not panic, Weasley. Part of your task entails a certain amount of secrecy and deception. Your protection will be a priority. "

"You'll protect me?" I ask suddenly, no point in beating around the bush.

"Yes."

"Thankyou." I say. Snape doesn't approve of all this "thanking" and "apologising", he looks slightly disgusted every time I utter the words.

"You can go now, Weasley." He points out, looking impatient for me to leave, "I'm sure Carrow will be on the other side of the castle by now."

"Ok Professor." I start to walk over to the ornate door in the corner. Snape flicks his wand and it swings open with a creak. I step outside, finding myself in the dungeons. It figures that his quarters would be here, he is the dungeons bat after all.

"Goodnight Professor" I say and I close the door behind me. Miraculously, I make it back to the Gryffindor tower without any problems, except when I was nearly spotted by peeves. The Fat Lady opens for me, and I step inside.

"Ginny!"

It is Neville. "Ginny, are you ok, did he torture you?"

For some reason I am smiling at Neville, then I realise it is because of relief. I escaped.

"I'm fine Neville." I respond, "I'm just a little tired, I'm going to bed."

"Ok" he says, "I'm glad you're ok, goodnight Ginny."

I hug him, silently thanking him for his loyalty and concern before ascending up to my dorm. I collapse on my bed, not bothering to change my clothes and I lay there thinking about what I have gotten myself into. Tomorrow I would find out.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Can I ave' eh wee little review? Please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating, I was trying to sort out the plot. Anyway, please review, read, whatever… Enjoy . **

**XXXxxxXXX**

Time had become somewhat stagnant. It was no longer an indicator of where things went but instead an indicator of moments lost. My mum kept a clock in the living room, with each member of our family having an individual arrow. Instead of telling the time, this clock told our current position in the physical or in the mortal world. All of us were now pointed at _mortal peril_ and as the days passed those little arrows refused to move.

It was like life at Hogwarts. Day by day, we persisted, kept our heads down and fought a silent battle. We were alive but we weren't living. We survived, this was the real world. Fantasies crawled into my dreams but were banished at sunrise. Sometimes Harry met me, entwining me into false hopes, clever deceptions of my mind.

And the more I teetered on thin ice, the closer I came to the frozen end. That was until I was saved. Saved by a traitor. A man who had killed his mentor, his master...the man he should have come to think of as his father. And this man had given me a chance to help, to be a pawn in the war we were fighting. Or so I hoped. I had no idea what I was in for.

Seven came and I found myself walking down to the dungeons. My wand was at the ready and I kept a close look out for the Carrows. But as Snape had promised the coast was clear. I met no disturbance. I reached his office and I tried not to feel my confidence faltering. I knocked once, a single tap and waited. Almost immediately the door swung open, so fast it was startling. It was clear that Snape had summoned the door to open. I stepped inside the half lit room and the door swung closed behind me. I felt the ominous sense that I was being entrapped. Snape was sitting at his desk, in the shadows, most of his face hidden.

"Approach me." He said, from the darkened alcove. I swallowed and with nervous feet I walked over to him. I could barely see where I was going but my eyes caught the silver glint of a bottle as it was raised to his mouth. He sat in a worn but comfortable looking chair, looking relaxed but quite serious and brooding. He placed the bottle back on his desk and with steepled hands, considered me quietly.

"Miss Weasley." He said, in some way of a greeting.

"Professor." I replied, my voice a whispered shiver in the oppressiveness of the room.

"Do you know why I have requested you here tonight?" he asked me.

"Because you saved my life?" I said, hesitating over my own words.

"For a Gryffindor, you are quick to catch on."

"Thank you Professor."

"I was not paying you a complement Weasley." He growled, sounding malicious under cool waves of hidden emotions. This man was a riddle, it was impossible to decipher what he was thinking.

I remained silent, waiting for what would happen next. It was very uncharacteristic of me but instinctively I knew that I should not initiate any reason for disagreement or annoyance from this man.

"And the fact that I have saved your life has brought you here tonight, not from your free will, but because you are in my debt and as it is, I am requiring your assistance. "

"Me?" I spluttered. _My assistance? What could I possibly do_?

"You are as eloquent as ever Weasley, hold your tongue while I am speaking."

I fumed inwardly at his snide comment. Seriously this man's temper flared at any moment, for completely unjust reasons.

"As you may have noticed the…golden trio" (Snape paused with slight disgust at the mention of my bestfriend, brother and boyfriend), "Have decided to take matters into their own incompetent hands. Now I am lacking a messenger, conveyer of classified information. "

I began to speak but Snape held up his single hand to halt my speech as he continued, "Minerva would gladly trust the _golden brat _and he could have had the potential to relay classified information to her and to the Order. A would fulfil this task myself, if I did not have a persona to cover and that is where you come in Weasley. You will help me transfer important information to the order, seeing as you are the only child left at this school whose parents happen to be members of the Order."

He paused for a moment and I wondered if I should say something. Maybe he thought that I was going to object, maybe he thought I would consider the task too dangerous. Whatever he thought, he was probably wrong. I was _dying_ do something helpful, anything that would make a difference.

"And what is it that I must do, Professor?"

"Miss Weasley," he said softly, as if I wouldn't be able to comprehend what he was about to say, "We are going to fake your own kidnapping."

"What?" I blurted suddenly, knowing full well that my outburst would irritate him but I couldn't help myself. _Was this man serious_?

"Weasley, I do not wish to repeat everything I say."

"So you're serious?" I said weakly. I knew he was telling the truth but I was still waiting for the "Haha, only joking". But it never came.

"Do I seem like the type that makes jokes?" he scowled back, his furrowed brow looking more menacing than ever.

Of course I knew the answer to that. But the question was,_ why_?

"Because, Weasley." He said, after obviously reading my thoughts, "I can't just tell you information. You need a cover story, an alibi for the fact that you are coming into contact with Death Eaters. Under my instruction, you will be kept safe, long enough for you to gain the information you need and then you can successfully relay it back to the Order."

Something clicked and then things didn't make sense anymore.

"Professor, who will be kidnapping me?"

I dreaded the words. If he said you-know-who, I was going to be really pissed.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

"Weasley, you have been gaining an unsatisfactory reputation as a troublemaker lately, and as a member on the Board of Governors, Lucius only wants the best for the children of Hogwarts, which means they cannot be susceptible to the influences...of your kind. And as things are going, it is only a matter of time before he would have acted anyway. Haven't you wondered about your little friend Lovegood?"

I bit back a retort at the mention of Luna and concentrated hard on what Snape said. He was going to get Lucius Malfoy to kidnap me. Kidnap me so I could access to classified information of the death eater's plans. All because I was in debt to him. Maybe I should have just kept quiet in that day in class.

"Weasley?" he growled, as I realised that I hadn't being paying attention as I drifted into my thoughts.

"When?" I questioned.

He narrowed his eyes a little at the informalness of question but responded, "Next week, Tuesday."

I swallowed_. He really has planned this_.

"In the meantime, I shall be giving you intense occlumency lessons, to strengthen your shields against attack. Since you have already been possessed, I expect your mind to recognise an invasion, and I am hoping these lessons will not take up too much of my time."

He was making it sound like I was a burden, but in fact the whole thing was his idea anyway.

"Professor, does Malfoy know about this? I am going to be living in his house, aren't I? What's going to happen to me?" I asked in a rush.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, placing his bottle of firewhisky on the table. "You will be transferred to a disclosed location and even though your life will not be in immediate danger, you will be put in a very risky situation. It is important that you take this seriously. You will play a crucial part in the upholding of the Order. I do not know if Mr Malfoy will know. I expect his father will tell him only what is vital."

"But Professor, surely Lucius isn't just going along with this to help a friend, what's his story?"

"As I said," Snape replied, sounding like he was rapidly losing patience, "He thinks what he is doing will be beneficial to the school…It will also quell your parents, warn them."

"My parents, they won't know that this is all a set-up, will they? Am I allowed to tell them?"

"Most certainly not. They were not blessed with the common ability of secrecy. No doubt the plan would unfold if your…family was to be involved."

Although it made sense, it still hurt. I was going to have to lie to everyone. They will all be so worried.

"There is no turning back, Weasley." He read my thoughts again, and eyed my with those glinting eyes of his own, endless tunnels into his skull.

He was right. It was too late now.

"You will report back here at eight, tomorrow night. If you are late, adequate punishment will be given."

"Yes, Professor." I said numbly.

"You can leave but you must not speak of these plans to anyone or you will wholeheartedly regret it." He said it with venom, I felt my heart beat rise in speed for a few seconds.

"Yes." And before he could say anything, I tore from the room, sped down the corridor and didn't stop running till I reached the safety of the common room.

There was no turning back. No way out.

**XXXxxxXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou to everyone who have reviewed! :)**

**Enjoy chapter 4. **

**XXXxxxXXX**

It was the night before the proposed kidnapping and Ginny Weasley was sprawled along the dungeon floor for what seemed like the one hundredth time that week.

"Get up!" he hissed furiously as Ginny began to stir, "Up!"

Ginny bit back her venomous retort; no doubt Snape could hear her thoughts anyway, as her hatred threatened to burn through her skull. With shaking limbs she pushed herself off the floor and stood unsteadily facing the potions master.

"Weasley!" he spat, "It seems your attempts are getting more pathetic as we go on! Concentrate! Legilimins!"

And before Ginny was ready the spell hit her with full force.

_She was five years old, watching the twins ride their new brooms with a mixture of jealousy and awe plastered on her face._

_She looked up into the elusive, grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy as he placed her books back into her bag, before slipping away into the crowd._

_She was screaming at Ron, Harry and Dean standing by looking nervous, as Ron had just accused her of being a slut._

And then the memory changed...

_A handsome, pale teenager dragged a bloody, tear streaked girl along the wet chamber by her fiery hair. The girl, apparently too weak to retaliate, whimpered like an injured puppy, "Tom, let me go, please..." The boy ignored her pleas and said calmly, with a voice that would send chills down your spine, "Do not worry Ginny, your suffering will end soon. With every breath you take, I will become stronger." The boy's lip curled, with a malicious gleam in his eye as he continued to drag the girl along._

And then suddenly it seemed the struggle was over too soon. Ginny was on the floor, shaking and beginning to feel violently ill. A sheen of sweat covered her brow. The only sound that could be heard was her and Snape's breathing. After a few seconds Ginny propped herself up onto her elbows and met the eyes of Snape. His expression was undiscernible, his eyes were hard. Ginny felt a wave of nausea flow over her, and for a moment there was ringing in her ears before she promptly turned away from Snape and threw up all over the dungeon floor. She coughed and hastily wiped the warm tears from her eyes and she turned back to Snape knowing fully well that he would be livid. The mess that she had just sicked up had disappeared with the aid of Snape's wand. A glass of water appeared in her line of vision and Ginny grabbed it and took a sip.

"Thanks," she mumbled, now feeling terribly embarrassed. Snape nodded but did not say anything. Much to her surprise he didn't seem angry at all, he just watched her as she sipped the water.

"I-I don't know how that, I mean I've never seen that memory before, I could hardly remember anything that night," Ginny stammered, hoping this explanation would make up for the fact that she had spewed all over the floor.

Snape said nothing for a moment and then replied, "It seems that a repressed memory has been unearthed. If you do not wish to witness it again I suggest you actually concentrate on repelling me than being distracted."

"I _am_ concentrating." Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Well concentrate harder! We are running out of time and your occlumency it still weak. The Dark Lord could easily read your thoughts if he so wished! We are in a war, you insolent child! Dignity and self-preservation are matters that do not come first at this point. Now get up and try again!"

Ginny threw Snape a disgusted look before climbing to her feet. He looked her in the eye, "Legilimins!"

_She was sitting at the table with Hermione laughing hysterically at Tonks who was changing her nose, every once in a while casting a glance at Harry._

_She opened up the diary and began to write, "Tom, I've never had a friend quite like you."_

No! Ginny mentally shouted. This was not going to happen. And suddenly Snape's face became a lot clearer in her vision; she could see his face, his onyx eyes. She raised her wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"

A rush of memories flooded her vision: _A small raven haired boy with a hook shaped nose gave a small smile as he watched the girl with crimson hair enchant tiny black birds to fly around their heads._

_The older version of Snape narrowed his eyes as he watched first year Harry enter the classroom, with striking emerald eyes that were exactly the same shade as the girl in the previous memory._

_The eldest and most worn version of Snape yet, stood over Dumbledore who was weakly sitting in the chair in his office. Snape spoke a few muffled words and Dumbledore nodded with resignation, oblivious to Snape's look of fear and fury._

And then Ginny was standing in the dungeons again, her chest rising and falling wildly. She looked to the floor and discovered with horror that Snape was on the ground, lying on his back.

"Sir?" Ginny asked timidly. When he finally came to, Ginny knew he would kill her. The man stirred and sat up. He grabbed his wand from by his side and stood up. Snape gave her the most evil stare yet and Ginny felt her stomach drop to the floor.

"Next time, a simple disarming spell will suffice." And with his lip tugging into a nasty smirk he added, "We will see if you will be this lucky next time."

**XXXxxxXXX**__

It was after two thirty am before Ginny had returned to the common room. Snape had refused to let her leave until she had been able to force him out her mind five times in a row. Now she had a raging headache, feeling as though someone had forced an axe through her head. Neville was the only one present in the common room, draped uncomfortably over an armchair, fast asleep. Knowing he would wake up with sore muscles the next day, Ginny walked over to Neville, wincing at her headache and whispered his name. He mumbled something and opened his bleary eyes.

"Ginny?"

"Hi Neville, I think you should get into bed, yeah?"

"Oh, I was waiting up, you know, to check on you after Snape's detention."

Ginny pulled a sad smile as she realised that she was going to leave him tomorrow and this would be the last time she would see him in a while.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny nodded, now feeling the irrational urge to burst into tears. Her vision was becoming blurry and her face was heating up. Without cue, Neville got up and placed his arms around her, holding her to his chest. Ginny sobbed in his chest and all the time Neville said nothing, just making soothing circles around her back with his hand.

"I love you Neville," Ginny choked and she felt his arms tense around her, "You're my best friend." His arms relaxed as he realised the context of her words and replied a little awkwardly, "I love you too Ginny."

Ginny pulled away from him, feeling a little awkward and wiped the tears off her face. "Night Neville," she said and walked off to her dorm.

"See you tomorrow." He said and Ginny cringed. She didn't know if he would ever forgive her for not telling him the truth.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Moments after the Weasley girl departed, Severus's floo roared to life. In the fireplace stood Lucius Malfoy, who did not seem to notice the time in the slightest. Severus looked up from his desk and walked over to greet the man. He was most displeased to see Lucius, as he did not appreciate him flooing his quarters at the slightest whim, without regard for Severus's privacy.

"Severus, my friend." Lucius greeted Severus, the latter silently acknowledging that he could not return the sentiment.

"Lucius," Severus replied, "Has the plan been put in place?"

The platinum blonde nodded, "Yes, I believe Rosier and Travers have been assigned to this task. They will arrive shortly after breakfast has commenced and will escort the blood traitor and the lunatic's daughter from the hall. Of course, they will be heavily disguised as ministry officials to avoid complications and resistance. We expect the operation will run smoothly. Soon after, we will dispatch some…_pleasant," _Lucius smirked, "Letters to the families, explaining what we have just done."

"Of course, I must thank you Lucius, the filthy blood traitor and the girl were becoming a tiresome nuisance. At least their disappearance will beat a sense of compliance into their pathetic families."

"Yes," Lucius snarled with glee, "Maybe we could give dear Bella a go with the blood traitor, after the tenth cruciatus curse the location of Potter might just slip…"

With this comment, Severus employed a fake smirk, keeping his persona in check, "Bella always knows how to bring out the best in people."

"You are right, of course, Severus." Lucius agreed.

"I would offer you a drink, my friend, but it seems my stores of firewhisky have depleted somewhat."

"Not to worry, Severus, I have other errands to run, I will bid you farewell," replied Lucius turning to the fireplace.

"Goodnight Lucius." Said Severus, watching his companion with relief as there was nothing he desired more than crawling into his bed. And with a flash of green, Lucius was gone.

**XXXxxxXXX **


End file.
